Bundle of Joy
by lolimobsessed
Summary: Bella's pregnant, yupp thats right, now she has to break the news to Edward. How will he take it? Find Out! First fanfic, be nice in your reviews. I dont own twlight. Tons of Alice fun. BxE AxJ EmxR CxE CHAPTER 15 IS UP! R&R Some characters OOC sometimes.
1. The News

**A/N: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 1- The News**

**BPOV**

Hunched over the toilet, puking my brains out was not my idea of a good day. I couldn't understand. Had I eaten something bad? No. That was impossible. Esme always made great food. Alice came in the bathroom.

"Bella are you okay?" She asked me in a concerned voice. I could tell she was holding something back.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you could you get Carl-" I was interrupted as a stream of vomit came up.

She held up my hair. "Bella, I have been meaning to tell you something, you well umm..you're.." She paused. She was excited & nervous to tell me the news. "Bella…YOUR PREGNANT!" She squealed. I was shocked. I'm sure she could tell, I was written across my face.

"Bella! Aren't you happy?" Of course I was happy. Even though I'd spent most of my life raising my mother, I wanted more that anything to be real mother, but with Edward I thought it wasn't possible. Edward! Oh my gosh! What would he say? Would he be happy, sad, angry? So many questions, so few answers.

"Alice, I'm so happy, but does anyone else know?" she smiled warmly,

"No, they don't- yet. They'll be back in an hour." Phew. They were on their hunting trip. I was safe for an hour at least. I had an hour to come up with someway on telling Edward. Great.

"Alice, was he mad?" An evil grin came upon her face. I could tell I wasn't getting anything out of her.

"No, Bella. He's not mad, but you'll find out soon enough what he is." I was relieved, at least my 106, very temperamental, vampire husband, wasn't mad at me.

"Alice, one more question, how'd you know?"

**(A/N: My friend 'Alice' inspired this, we were having a random twilight convo. On AIM. And this is pretty much what she said.)**

"Silly Bella, I'm psychic remember." She was mocking me, how appropriate.

"So you saw the delivery?" Once again an evil grin appeared on her face.

"That's not all I saw dear." And with that she was gone.

"ALICE!!! IF I WAS MOBILE I WOULD KILL YOU!!"

I heard her laugh quietly. I mean I can't believe she _spied _on us, on our _wedding night_. Ugh. Stupid unreliable vampire. But then again, I couldn't have really expected it to be really that privet, not with 6 other multi-talented vampires, could I? Of course not. Then I heard the door open and they flooded in the big mansion. Edward came to me first.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" She was concerned, as always, I wish they would stop babying me. Really, I wasn't as fragile as they thought I was. Okay, maybe I was but, still it didn't help.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really, but I have some news." I was nervous but I had to tell him it now or now.

"Go ahead love, I've heard everything before, 106 years can do that." He smiled, encouraging.

"Edward, ….I'm…..I'm….I'm…." Why couldn't I just spit it out already!?

"Edward," I tried again. "Edward, I'm-" I was cut off by Alice, slamming open the door.

"PREGNANT!!!" She screamed. She was right Edward wasn't mad, he was downright blown away.

"Bella….Is it true? Are you really pregnant?" Still shocked, I really hoped he wasn't mad.

"Yes, I've throwing up all morning, and I'm a week late." He knew what I meant, but an array of emotions played across his face. Shocked. Sad. Peace. Then finally extremely happy. This time I was shocked.

"Bella, how did this happen?" He sounded confused, I'm sure he couldn't forget _how_.

"Well," Alice interrupted, "When a man & a woman love each other very much-"

"Alice, I know _how_ it happened, but I just thought we could never have children."

And with that said Emmett, Jasper & Rosalie were behind Alice. Emmett was excited he'd get to be Uncle Emmett, Jasper was feeling everyone's emotions and was deep in thought. And Rosalie just glared at me, I knew she hated me, I could feel the rays of hate radiating off her, then it hit me, I knew why, Rosalie was jealous. I felt really guilty. I always got everything she wanted. To be human, Edward & to have a baby. I was so ticked at myself.

"Rosalie, I'm so sorry, I….I…I…I'm _so_ sorry." I felt really upset that I always took everything away from her, that was meant for her.

She just glared. Then she was gone I heard a car start, then fade in the distance.


	2. Black Attack

**A/N: Gees thanks guys!! I thought this was a one time deal but 'let them eat cake' I guess ha-ha thanks!**

**EPOV:**

I thought I was dreaming, even though I couldn't, It seemed like a dream. Bella pregnant? I tried to wrap my mind around the thought. Even though I promised to change her, I knew I'd have to wait 9 months until the baby was born. The fact that Bella and I were going to be parents, and I a father! I never dreamed of it, but apparently when she rose up human in me, she rose the ability for me to be a father, and that I would be eternally grateful for.

"Bella, it's not your fault, really." Jasper spoke.

"She'll come around Bella we're really happy for you!" Alice chimed in.

"Yeah, little sis. I see you and Eddie have been busy, busy, we couldn't be more happier." Emmett said with a laugh, he's thoughts were the utterly childish.

_"Way to go! We can finally call you a man now!"_

"Shut it Emmett, really, we need to focus on the situation." I growled at him, childish.

Carlisle appeared with Esme on his arm.

"Edward, I must give you my congratulations." He spoke with a grin.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two, I've always wanted a grandchild!" Esme was lit up like a Christmas tree. She always felt the need to be motherly. I has just then realized we were still crowded in the bathroom.

"Thank you all, but really Bella an I need some time to talk. _Alone_" I pressed. I needed to discuss thing further with her. I didn't know what to say but hopefully something would come out right.

"Okay kids," Carlisle spoke, "We should really let the two be alone now come on we're going out to find Rosalie." I was thankful that they wouldn't be able to hear us. When I heard all the cars pull out to where ever they were going. I turned to her face, she stared up at me with her big brown eyes, which started to swell with tears. I carried her into the bedroom and set her down on the bed.

"Edward." Her voice was coarse "I'm so sorry." I looked at her in astonishment. What was there to be sorry for.

"Sorry? Are you serious? You can't be sorry, you've given me a chance to start a family and become a father Bella." I dried her tears and comforted her. She'd given me everything, could never show her how truly grateful I was. "Bella, I love you."

"Oh Edward. I love you too." I leaned in kissed her lips passionately but delicately. "You make me so happy, love. I couldn't be any happier." I had to tell her. I knew this might upset her but it had to be said.

"Bella, you know I can't change you now, for nine months."

"Yes, I know, if you did, the baby would die. I know, but I will wait, this is as new beginning Edward. For the three of us." She seemed to be glowing, but she always was, but she wanted to be a mother. That was clear.

I could have held her in my arms forever. She was perfect, my angel. We sat there all day, quietly, talking occasionally, but mostly just enjoying each others company. Then Alice burst threw the door.

"Is she here yet!? I'm going to kill her first! I can't believe she would even think of doing that!" Alice was in a fit of anger. She spoke to me, though this time I used my gift.

_"Edward, I had a vision. She came in and attacked Bella, the baby didn't survive, Bella didn't either." _

She meant Rosalie, I turned to stone. I knew she was jealous but this!? Tearing apart my Bella. I couldn't take it.

"Where is she, Alice?"

"We don't know, we went looking for her but I had a vision."

"Do you know when?"

"Not exactly, but it will be soon."

"Then we have to go looking for her."

"No, stay with Bella this way she can't."

"Fine but as soon as you find her, I want to speak with her."

Alice was staring off into the distance, I read her mind, I saw the vision. Rosalie didn't mean to hurt her, she was protecting her from _him_."

Jacob Black. He was back. With a vengeance.

Damn that boy just had to ruin everything, always doesn't he. Once again, Bella's life and the life of my daughter or son would have to face his wrath too. But I saw something that made me a little happier, but sad to. At least Bella wasn't going to die and neither was the baby.

"Bella, Jacob is going to try to attack you and this might not end well." I spoke cautiously, knowing I could set her off and I really didn't want to make her upset.

"He's back? Well, good I hope he dies!" She was angry, I liked it, in more ways than one, my personal hatred for the boy and the fact that anger looked good on her, especially when it was pointed toward Jacob Black.

"Bella that's not the reaction I thought you'd have but if that's what you wish, I'd be happy to oblige."

"Just do what you have to with him, I just want him to leave me alone, forever. A real friend shouldn't make you choose sides." Tears were welling up in her eyes again.

And with that the stench of dog floated up the hallway into the bedroom.

He was back and I knew that this would be the day I died.

**A/N Cliffhanger ohhhhhh!! Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out **


	3. Paris Falls

**A/N Okay I wont keep you waiting for the third, I'll keep going with Edward for now. I don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 3- They Fight Paris falls**

**EPOV:**

"What do you want mutt?"

"I want Bella."

"You can't have her, or the baby."

Now he was shocked. I knew from what I had seen from Alice's vision I might die today. This dog might rip me to shreds and I might not ever get to see my son or daughter, ever.

Before I knew it, he was trying to attack me. I moved aside, and he went straight into a wall, making a huge hole.

"JACOB!" Bella screamed. "I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WILL!

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE GET THAT THREW YOUR THICK FUR!"

Her face was red I thought she was going to pass out or spontaneously combust.

"Jacob your being here is upsetting my wife, and your breaking the treaty."

He snarled, growled and bared his teeth. He attacked and knocked me over, for a new werewolf, he was a good fighter. He got off of me and threw himself at Bella. Then Rosalie bolted threw the door and threw herself in front of Bella, and Bella went backwards. Alice caught her. Then I caught the stench of more wolves. Sam and the pack starred at Jacob then to all of us in shambles. He turned into human form again.

"Edward, I'm sorry Jacob has been acting this way, we are going to keep him inline from now on, I hope we can avoid a war."

I wanted nothing more than to rip him to shreds but my first priority was Bella.

"Just keep this one away from my family, Bella, and on your side of the line."

"Thank you Edward our apologies. Come on Jacob, we're going to speak to Billy."

"Apology accepted, besides we couldn't start a war with a new Cullen on the way."

I gestured myself to Bella's stomach. He seemed almost as blown away as I was.

"I thought your kind couldn't produce…" he trailed off.

"So did I, but Alice had a vision, Bella's been throwing up all morning."

"Well my congratulations then."

"Thank you, just do us a favor and don't tell Charlie, we want to tell him ourselves."

I heard Bella's heart start to race a mile a minute. She must have forgotten about her parents. She was under so much stress I had to get this mutt out of here.

"If you'll please be on your way. Bella needs to recover from today's events."

"Sure. Let's go Jacob, once again you've put our pack in danger."

Maybe the boy would learn some manners, thought I'd never seen a dog with manners.

When they were gone I rushed to Bella's side.

"Are you okay, love?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

I helped her get to her feet. She sat down on the bed.

"Sorry you had to see my outburst of rage, I don't need him anymore, I've got you."

The Angel in love with the monster, no your normal fairytale.

"You know we really should go tell Charlie. I'm sure he would want to hear the big news about our future son or daughter." She groaned.

"Shouldn't I really find out if I'm pregnant first."

"What do you mean?"

"Take a pregnancy test."

"Alice is the most accurate pregnancy test."

She just gave me a sour face.

"Are you afraid of the outcome?"

"Yes."

I was afraid of the outcome, that she wouldn't be pregnant. I never knew this was possible, but when I met Bella, I knew nothing was impossible.

"Well either way, we'll still have each other."

"Fine, but Alice will take you."

"Why wont you come?"

" I need talk to Carlisle."

"Fine."

She was disappointed but I really needed to see if this was really possible.

"Alice, can you please take Bella to the store."

"Sure. Oh and we can go shopping for clothes."

"Alice I'm not even 2 weeks yet and we don't know the gender."

"But I do."

_"Edward you're going to have a baby girl, but don't tell Bella or I'll rip your head off."_

I chuckled.

"Bye love."

A baby girl. She'd probably look just like Bella.

**a/n: yay!! a baby girl. what should i name her? R&R**


	4. The Test

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews!!! R&R **

**I sadly don't own twilight, I just make them have babies.**

**BPOV:**

Jacob really infuriates me. First he leaves, because I love Edward more, then he comes back because he wants me. I'm married, for crying out loud! Stupid baby, he can just get over himself, Mr. Big-Shot.

I was glad Edward was alright, and Alice and Rosalie. She had saved me even though I knew she wanted to kill me.

"Rosalie, thanks for saving me."

"Welcome," she mumbled.

"Look I'm sorry that it had to happen this way."

"I know Bella, it's just that the little green monster gets the best of me sometimes."

"Thanks Rose, I am sorry though."

"Well, look at it this way: You'll always have a babysitter when you need one."

"Good point."

Alice was already in the car by the time I was down the stairs.

"I hate to break this up but we need to go," Alice said.

"Okay, Rose do you want to come with?"

"Uh, sure, I guess..."

We made our way to the drug store. Alice went in and picked up the pregnancy test for me since the owner knew my father closely. When I got back to the house I went into the bathroom, and sat down on the sink. I started thinking about what this meant. If I really was pregnant, this meant that for the next nine months, I would be human. And if I wasn't, I would turn into a vampire, who had no chance of ever having children. Ever.

When I came out of the bathroom, Edward was standing right in front of me. I wasn't looking at him, though. I was staring at the pregnancy test. It was defiantly a bittersweet moment for the both of us.

"What's wrong love?" I could tell he was on edge.

"Nothing," I said through my tears.

"Bella?"

I didn't respond. All I did was hold up the test. He looked and smiled as I waved the little pink plus sign in his face. He picked me up and started kissing me like crazy. I guess that meant he was happy, and I liked that he was happy. He went in to the bedroom and set me down. He let me laid down next to me, and put his hands behind his head. He was starring at the ceiling.

"This is so exciting, I get to be a father."

"You should be a grandfather," I joked.

"Well, I was waiting for you."

I had to laugh at that. To think that my 106-year-old, very-good-looking husband got me pregnant was just a little bit weird, but I was never, _ever_ normal. So this wasn't really to far fetched. They say youth is wasted on the young, but they've never met Edward.

"You know, we really should go tell Charlie."

That was what I was afraid he would say. Charlie. What would he say? Would he try to kill him? Because I know that Edward would survive anything Charlie threw at him, and that scared me.

"Do we have to? I mean, I'll tell him myself, and, as for my mother, I don't think you want to be in the country when I tell her. Or the continent, for that matter."

"Come on coward, let's go."

He picked me up and we were out the door and into the Volvo in a short amount of time.

As we drove I was trying to plan out what to say to Charlie. I was nervous, as any daughter would be. Getting married to Edward almost gave them both a heart attack, but a baby? I was sure they'd go into shock, if not cardiac arrest.

As we pulled up to the house, I saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. I suddenly felt queasy. I wasn't ready for this, not in the least.

"Come on, love, time to bring the good news."

"Ugh, I think I'm gunna be sick."

He opened the car door and squeezed my hand as he helped me out of the car.

I knocked on the door and Charlie came an answered.

"Bells. What a pleasant surprise this is."

"Hi Dad. Can we come in? We need to talk."

He looked confused for a moment but lets us in and I sat down. I just couldn't really find the right words to tell him.

"So Bells, Edward, what did you want to tell me."

"Well dad, I really don't know how to say this, so I'm just gunna spit it out."

"Bells, just say it."

"I'm...pregnant."


	5. Telling Them

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!! **

**You guys know I don't own Twilight**

**Your almost as silly as Bella**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**Chapter 5- Telling Them**

**BPOV:**

"Isabella, did you just say you were-" He stopped abruptly. That was the first time he'd ever said my full name. I was in for it. We waited in silence. It could have been moments, but I felt like an eternity. I looked back and forth between Edward, Charlie and the gun hanging behind him.

"Bells, your so young, I don't think your ready." He was in shocked and utter disbelief.

"Well, dad, this is going to happen so we'd appreciate some kind of support here." That was the first time he even really looked at Edward. Charlie looked at him like this was his fault.

After a while of talking, yelling, and screaming. I had decided that I wasn't going to get anywhere with Charlie. So Edward and I left. I called Renee and told her we wanted to visit a while before I left for Alaska.

Edward called and ordered our tickets for tonight. I packed some of my clothes but most of my summer clothes I'd left back in Phoenix. I was more nervous now because of Renee's strong opinionated views toward my young marriage. I knew telling her I was having a child would just about push her over the edge.

"Love, we should get going." Edward came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I just wanted to uncomplicated things. I just wanted to relax, just be with him, and forget everything bad that happened in the last couple of years.

"Ugh. Fine, let's get this over with." I grabbed my stuff and walked down the stairs, but of course, being me, I had to fall and trip over my feet. Edward caught me though.

"Relax love, everything will be fine." He carried me the rest of the way down the stairs and too the car. I threw my stuff & got in. This was going to be a long weekend.

When we were sitting on the plane, I felt really queasy. Not because of the flight, because every second I was on that plane, I was closer to confronting Renee. I drifted to sleep.

Sometime later I woke up to the sound of Edward's voice saying that we were close to landing. Then the captain came on the intercom.

_Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing soon, so please buckle you seatbelts and put your seats in their upright position. Thank you for flying Southwest Airlines._

This was it, I was sure that if vampires couldn't kill me because I smelled good, or I was the death of their lover, that my mother would certainly kill me.

A taxi picked us up from the airport, then we drove an hour and a half to my mothers house. Edward paid the driver and I got my stuff out. He grabbed my hand and held it firm. I rang the door bell.

"Bella!" My mother exclaimed.

"Hi Mom, Phil"

"Hello Bella, Edward" He gave Edward a firm handshake. And my mother threw her arms around me. After debating with my mother a little she agreed to let Edward and I stay in the same room.

Edward took our bags upstairs to my old bedroom which was bigger compared to my bedroom back in Forks. My bed was a queen size with big fluffy pillows. I had a window seat where I used to read all my books. My collection was stocked with some of my favorite stories. I remember sitting there when I was younger reading in the late afternoon when the sun started to set. My walls were light blue with white molding. The breeze coming threw my room was cleansing.

"Wow," Edward said.

"Yeah, I know." I was reminiscing through my childhood of days spent here, it was nice, simplistic, but no longer home.

"A little bigger than your room in Forks, eh?"

"Bigger towns call for bigger bedrooms, I guess." He chuckled and guided me over to the bed.

"Well at least we won't have to sneak around like old times."

"Okay, stop dazzling me, we should go downstairs now."

Renee set out a big dinner for all of us, it was lovely, but I remembered Edward couldn't eat. He looked at me in disgust before my mother turned around. He threw on a quick, fake, smile of delight, he was just too good.

"It looks delicious Mrs. Dwyer."

"Thank you Edward, please call me Renee."

I asked Edward if he wanted me to tell them he already ate. He said no, always the gentlemen. I decided that I wasn't hungry either, telling them now would be the best idea if we just got this over with.

"Mom, Phil," I paused, "Edward & I have something to tell you." I took a deep breath. Edward held my hand and looked into my eyes urging me on.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." I didn't catch what happened next all I saw was a fork and a knife drop to the floor and then my mother.

* * *

**A.N/ Sorry it took me so long to update, sorry if this is short, i told you i'd be bad.**

**TODAYS MY BIRTHDAY**

**only 3 more days for names then YOU vote:D**


	6. Renee

Chapter 6

BPOV

"Mom!" She fainted. Usually I was the drama queen. I over-reacted to everything. Phil just sat there staring at Edward & I. She was out cold.

"Mom! Wake-up!" Then I splashed some cold water on her face. Her eyes shot open. Phil came out of his trance and helped my mother upstairs to the bedroom. She was stammering all the way, confused at what had just happened. He came down and got her some ice to put on her head. We all retreated to our rooms and sat in silence.

"Bella?" Renee tapped silently on my door. I wiped my eyes of the tears.

"Yes, Mom?" I sniffled.

"Edward, I want to speak with Bella alone, please." I went numb. He traced my neckline, kissed my cheek and nodded at my mother. He left the bed leaving a cold blast of icy air behind him.

"Bella," She said in a firm voice. I could tell she was going to pound it in to me.

"Bella I-," I interrupted. "Mom, look I know what your going to say, your going to say I'm too young, I'm not ready, I'm not this, I'm not that. You've been pounding this into me since I was 6. I think I'll be a grown up, and _I'll_ be the decider. I'm going to have a baby and there's nothing we can do about it!" I was a little frustrated and I needed to say that. She was always on my case, but just because things didn't work out between her and Charlie doesn't mean I'm going to end up like her.

"Oh Bella I beg to differ. Since you've already skipped my speech, I suppose I'll just cut to the chase." She was smug. A little angry along with some other emotions that played across her face."

"Save it Mom. I don't want to hear it. Can't you just be happy for me?" This was stressing me out. I truly didn't want to hear any of the options she had for me.

"Bella I'm giving you two options, one, you give it up for adoption or two…..abortion."

I was blown away by what I just heard. My blood boiled under my skin. I was going to erupt and I couldn't stop myself.

"WHAT! I can't _believe_ you just said that! Are you crazy? What about option three where I keep my child! I'm 19 years old I can take care of myself! I don't need anyone I never did, I raised you didn't I? I think I have enough experience! I've stood behind you in every decision! The one choice I make on my own and you decide to be a parent!? No, Mom, it doesn't work like that." I got up off the bed and stormed out of my room, flying down the stairs, where I tripped over myself and Edward caught me. My mother was right behind me I kept on walking until I was in the living room. I pivoted on my foot to face Renee. She had a furious look in her eye.

"Is that what you think? That you raised me? I've been around the block a few times and I know what's going to happen. Everything will be fine and then a couple years later, you'll start fighting, it'll become every night, then you'll walk out on him, and history will repeat itself."

"Mom, just because you screwed up everything in your life doesn't mean I'll screw up mine." Then what happened next was totally unexpected. She slapped me right across my face! We went on like this, for hours. Fighting back and forth. I saw Edward and Phil talking every so often out of the corner of my eye.

EPOV:

I wanted to help, though I knew I couldn't. This was a battle I couldn't fight for her, no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't take this anymore I had to say something. Just as I was about to step into the line of fire I felt Phil grab the collar of my shirt.

"Edward, I know that you want to help and all, but really, I think you should let the girls solve this one out."

"Phil, this has been going on for 3 hours, I don't think they'll ever agree on this."

I turned away and proceeded toward the line of fire again. Bella turned to me, her eyes puffy and red.

"Edward, I want to leave, obviously were getting nowhere and I'm going to be the bigger person, and walk away."

"Finally." I murmured to myself.

She grabbed her bags and we left without a word of goodbye.

BPOV

The ride to the airport was long and tiring. I wanted to sleep but I had too much on my mind. Abortion? Had my mother completely lost her sanity? I was strongly against it. It wasn't an option. Adoption was just out of the question, I was keeping my baby, no matter what.

**A.N Yes, I am ANTI-abortion. Have a problem I don't care. Don't try to school me in your view because in my eyes, it's murdering. So congrats. Anywho, I'm posting the winning name on LOVE DAY!! (: so get your votes in now!!!**


	7. Let's Leave & never look back

Chapter 7

BPOV

I wasn't sure what time it was when we got back to Forks, but it looked to be about morning or afternoon, I was way to tired to find out. Edward carried me up to our bed and laid me down. He gave me a kiss then started to hum my lullaby.

I woke up to a big empty bed. Edward wasn't present and neither was anyone else. I went out to the hallway and looked down into the living room to see them all conversing in the living room.

"Hello, Bella, we have to talk." Edward said.

"Um, okay, about what." I asked.

"Bella, we are going to leave soon," Carlisle jumped in. "So were going to fake your deaths now, so that when you give birth, they wont ask questions about who gets custody, and it will also be less hard that way."

"Can I say goodbye first?"

"Yes, but don't actually say it." Edward smirked.

"I better go call Renee, then."

I walked into the kitchen, and picked up then phone.

-ring, ring-

_'Hello?'_

_'Phil, can you put my mom on?'_

_'Sure Bella'_

_'Hello?'_

_'Hi mom.'_

_'So have you changed you mind?'_

_'No, I'm not calling to fight, I'm calling to say I'm sorry.'_

_'Apology accepted, but I still think your going to regret this.'_

_'Then I guess it's time I start learning first hand.'_

_'There's no going back'_

_'I know, I have to go mom, goodbye, I love you'_

_'Love you too Bella.'_

I hung up, a tear slid down my cheek. That was the last time I'd talk to her.

"Bella, Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

Edward then explained to me that we were going to tell Charlie that Edward and I were going on a road trip to Maine. We'd tell him we go into a bad car accident and then fake our death, Carlisle would tell Charlie that we were gone. Now all I had to do was tell Charlie. Great.

Charlie was still at work so I couldn't go over there. I dried my tears, and called the station.

_'Hello, Chief Swan.'_

_'Hi dad, it's Bella'_

_'Bells, how are you doing.'_

_'I'm good, but I just wanted to tell you that Edward and I are driving to Maine, to visit some of his relatives, well be back by Sunday.'_

_'Oh um Okay then, just be careful, okay?'_

_'Yes dad, I will, I love you, goodbye'_

_'Bye Bells' _

I cried for a little while as I packed my things. Carlisle said that we'd be moving to the Pocono's in Pennsylvania. They had a house up that way, and Carlisle knew that there was a lot of forest up that way since the Pocono's were very mountainous. Edward put our stuff in the trunk. He opened the passenger door and kissed me on my forehead.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." I smiled back at him.

"I know."

We both got in the car and he started the engine. Alice came up to my window.

"Bella we'll meet you at Lake Ontario and a few days, we'll help fabricate evidence."

"Okay." I said.

I wasn't happy about faking my death, my parents would live the rest of their lives thinking I was dead, in the next few days, their lives would be turned upside down. I felt bad, but I wanted to share my life with Edward, and our child. This is what I wanted, even thought I was being very selfish.

"Ready love?" Edward asked.

"Lets be done with it, I suppose."

"Bella, you don't have to do this, you know."

"I know Edward, but I want this, to be with you, forever."

He kissed me so delicately on my lips. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Edward." I smiled.

He started the engine. I turned around and got my last look at the house I probably wouldn't see again for 50 years. I turned around in my seat and leaned my head against the window. This time I'd only let a few tears fall, just a few.


	8. Idaho potato?

**OMG! Im sooo sorry I forgot to update stuffs been just really busy I didn't realize that I haven't updated in like a month! AHHHH. Sorry.**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV:**

I woke up around 3am. Edward was staring straight ahead humming to himself. Debussy was on the radio but I didn't even notice because the volume was on one. Curse those vampire sensitive ears of his. I turned over and sat my seat in the upright position. I looked left to right. All I saw was highway. No cars, no lights, no nothing. I turned to Edward, I was wondering where we were and what we were doing there.

"Hey love." Edward said.

"Uh, hi, where are we?" I questioned. He snickered.

"We're in Idaho."

Idaho, home of the potato? What are we doing here, really. I must have had a really dumbfounded look on my face because Edward started laughing.

"I wish I could read your mind, your expression is priceless." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Like MasterCard?" I asked sarcastically. Now I thought I was going to have to hospitalize Edward. He was laughing the hardest I had ever seen him laugh…ever.

"Are you okay?" I asked again, getting no response from my previous question.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He still had a smile on his face.

"Okay, I was wondering what were doing in Idaho...home of the potato?"

"Well, if you must know, were meeting the others sooner than we expected, we're going to hunt, then meet up in Wisconsin by Lake Michigan."

"Oh, well were are you going to hunt?"

"Yellowstone."

"Why?"

"Well, there's a lot of animals there. Its open range and there are grizzly bears and mountain lions."

"So what am I gunna do while your hunting?"

"Sleep."

"Wha--" My cell phone rang, it was Alice. Edward had bought me a top-of-the-line phone as a wedding present along with a lot of other things.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Bella."

It wasn't Alice on the phone, it was Rosalie.

"Oh, uh, hi Rosalie, where's Alice?"

"She's freaking out right now, she just ran over a squirrel on accident and now the Porsche won't start, so tell Edward we'll meet you in Yellowstone tomorrow."

I could hear Alice yelling in the background.

"_Why does everything I touch die?" _I had to laugh at that. I even heard Emmett in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, kay, Ros, a, lie." I choked out.

"See you tomorrow Bella." then I heard the dial tone. I snapped my phone shut and threw it in my bag.

When I turned to Edward he was confused.

"What was that about?" he asked.

After I had clamed down enough I turned to him.

"Alice killed a squirrel and the Porsche all in the span of 5 minutes," I had to pause for a laugh.

"So they won't be in Yellowstone until tomorrow," I paused again.

"Oh and Alice kills everything she touches."

Edward and I both burst out laughing, I swear even the baby was laughing. After at least a full 10 minutes of laughing, Edward broke the laughter.

"So are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am actually."

"Well there's a gas station up ahead about 20 miles, we need gas anyway."

We pulled into the tiny gas station, Edward came around to my side and opened the door for me. He gave me his hand to help me up. He pulled me up forcefully into a kiss. When we broke the kiss, I looked at him questioned.

"What was that for?"

"I just haven't done that since we left the house, it was killing me."

"Killing you? Ha! I doubt it."

"Bella, you _will _be the death of me." I winced at his words, I had heard them before, but this time they were sweet and playful. He kissed my forehead, handed me his credit card and winked at me. I rolled my eyes. He was always giving me free handouts, but we were married I guess it didn't matter, but I really hated him spending money on me. I walked into the convenience store and glanced at the clock, it was 4:30. I went up and down the aisle looking for some good snack-age. Emmett taught me that. I was craving chocolate. So I got 2 Hershey bars. I also got some Red Bull, chips and gum. I know it wasn't breakfast but this is what I was craving. Just before I went up to the checkout counter I saw coffee. I went over and got a small cup, I wanted to be awake for the rest of the ride to Yellowstone. I went to the clerk and bought all of my items. I went outside to Edward who was leaning against the passenger side door. He looked like some secret agent getting ready to go on some secret mission. He opened the door for me. He got in and we started off. I set my coffee in the cup holder it was to hot. I grabbed my Red Bull out of the bag. I opened it and took a swig. I sat back in my seat and stared into the distance.

I guess the Red Bull didn't do anything because when I woke up Edward was shaking me.

"Bella, Bella, wake up, I want to show you something."

"Mmm, okay." I opened my eyes. The engine was off. I looked at my cell phone and it was 5:30. He had a blanket in his hands. He helped me out of the car and put me on his back. I closed my eyes and before I knew it we were on top of a hill. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful view. It was a view of Yellowstone, he set down a blanket.

"Edward what are you doing?"

"_We,_ my love, are going to watch the sunrise together."

He set out the blanket and sat me down next to him, and we watched the sun watched the sun rise.

* * *

**This is an extra long one, btw the everything dies part by Alice is really what my friend said to me because she killed her valentine flower : I hope you enjoyed**. 


	9. Yellowstone and Lake Michigan

**OMG! Another month! My bad… okay so anyways. Im gunna try to make this chapter long because im home sick and have nothing better to do.**

**Quick question, for all of you who re-read twilight, when your reading do the people they cast for the movie pop in your head or is it just me? I really hate it.**

**Me: Edward is mine! **

**S.Meyer: No! He's Mine! I OWN THE COPYWRITE!**

**Me: FINE!**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV:**

When I woke up, Edward was nowhere to be seen. I only saw Alice picking through some clothes that I'd never seen before. The she turned to me, a giddy expression in her eyes.

'Oh, Bella! I went shopping, your just gunna love the maternity clothes I got you, they are so cute especially since fall is coming!'

'Umm, hi Alice. Where's Edward and everyone else?'

'Oh there hunting.'

'In a National Park?'

'Well, yeah.'

'Umm Okay then, but Alice, really shopping again!?'

'Silly Bella, my life revolves around my closet!'

**(I love the random convos. in health my friend 'Alice' and I have)**

'Sure Alice. Is there a bathroom, or food, that's particularly not still living, around here?'

She just laughed and took me to the little restroom at the gas station down the road. Being enclosed in that tiny space made me so sick that I actually threw up. I'm not sure if it was the bathroom, or morning sickness.

I went into the little store and bought a breakfast sandwich and some coffee. I wasn't much of a coffee drinker, but I was feeling so sluggish and tried lately, I needed the extra boost.

Alice and I made our way back to Edward's car, where everyone was waiting.

'Hello love.' Edward greeted me.

'Hi, have fun?' I asked jokingly

All he did was smile and kissed me, longer than usual. It was careful but passionate, safe but dangerous, I liked it.

'I hate to break you little reunion up,' Emmett said. 'but Edward unless you want twins, I suggest we get going.' He cackled. Edward snarled and they were off, tumbling down a hill ready for a battle royal, wow I really needed to stop listening to Emmett and his lingo.

'Boys!' Esme and Carlisle shouted in unison.

'Typical.' Rosalie mumbled under her breath.

Alice and Jasper, however, were nowhere to be seen. I looked everywhere, but nothing.

'Edward, Emmett stop!' I yelled, not nearly as loud as Carlisle and Esme, but loud for me. With that, Edward stood up and punched Emmett one last time, and walked toward me. Emmett didn't feel a thing, he was on the ground laughing hysterically. When Emmett had finally composed himself, I hit him really hard, thought it didn't do much, I made my point. I turned away without a word, and stomped to the car, my hand aching all they way. Edward slid into the drivers seat.

'Where's Alice and Jasper?' I asked. He closed his eyes, but quickly opened them and had a look of disgust on his face.

'Do you really want to know?' He asked. His voice warning.

'Yes, we should be going soon.'

A smile appeared on his face like I just sold my soul to the devil.

'There having some privet time.'

I stiffened and blushed, I knew what he meant, it just made him laugh.

He started the car and we headed off toward Wisconsin. More specifically Lake Michigan, where we would stage our deaths, then we could be together, our family, forever. We pulled onto the highway where we drove across states which seemed like forever and only stopped a couple times.

Sometime later we pulled up on rural area of Lake Michigan where I got out but Edward didn't. Instead Esme took my spot, before I knew what was happening, Edward gunned the engine, and sped off the pier, right into Lake Michigan. The Volvo went up into a fiery ball of gas and water. I didn't speak, I couldn't speak. I started to cry, was Edward gone forever? No, what the hell was that, I thought to myself. Then I saw Edward and Esme swimming toward shore.

Both of them soaking wet, with soot covering them entirely. Edward cam up and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't notice that I was sobbing. When I finally regained my voice I spoke meekly.

"What the hell was that? You scared me Edward! I thought I almost lost you, again!"

The expression on his face hurt, he knew what I was referring to. Italy. When he thought he'd lost me, and I thought I was going to loose him.

"I'm sorry. About this. About before, but you shouldn't worry about me, you know I'll be fine."

He hummed my lullaby and I drifted back to sleep in his cold, soaking wet arms. The last thing I heard was from Carlisle to Edward.

"The rest of us are going back to Forks. We're going to break the news to Charlie. We'll meet you in Pennsylvania in a week or so. We want to show our support to them at the funeral."

"Thank you Carlisle."

He nodded his head, and turned on a dime. Without saying good-bye.


	10. Breaking News

**Sorry my last chapter was kind of random….I cannot help that I am easily amused by fire….and explosions and giant lakes that cross into Canada. I am truly sorry for my mental illness….on with the chappy! I am going to be co-writing (I think) a very funny fan fiction with my friend who you all know as 'Alice' titled 'Bella and Alice go camping' more of that to come.**

**Chapter 10**

**Carlisle's POV**

The drive back to Forks wasn't long at all. We got there more quickly this time because we drove a lot faster. The kids decided to stay behind and travel with Bella and Edward the rest of the way to Pennsylvania. What Esme and I were about to do was very hard. It was going to be hard on us I couldn't believe that we just might ruin the lives of two people. I was torn between my son and the compassion I felt for two parents who lost a child. Esme knew well the pain of loosing a child, but it had lead her to me, so I was grateful, although, that was very selfish of me.

When I pulled into the driveway of the Swan home, I braced myself for what I was going to do. I got out of the car and opened the door for Esme. I took her by the hand. She knew that this was hard for me, but it was just as hard for her. She squeezed my hand and looked into my eyes but didn't say anything. She took a step forward and we were marching up the steps.

We rang the doorbell, and Charlie answered the door, I could hear the television on in the background, and there was some sort of game on, but I had no idea.

"Doctor Cullen? What a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Chief Swan-"

"Please, call me Charlie."

"Alright then, Charlie, I'm afraid I have some bad news, can we come in?"

"Er…Sure."

"Charlie, I think you might want to sit down for this."

He complied with my demands and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Charlie, Bella and Edward," I began. "They were in a car accident, they didn't make it."

A play of emotions were written across his face. First shock, and disgust, then sadness, despair and now he was distraught. He was on the verge of crying.

"My baby is…" he trailed off. "I guess I should go claim her body, then" He sobbed.

"Charlie they're bodies were engulfed in flames, it was due to a drunk driver."

"Oh." Was all he could get out. He was sobbing now. I couldn't have felt worse.

"Charlie, should we tell Renee or do you want to do it?"

"I will do it, but thank you for the offer."

"Your welcome Charlie, and about the funeral, we'll stick around until the burial, but our family is going to be moving away, the memories that fill this town, we just won't be able to bare it."

"I understand. When will the service be?"

"August 28th"

"We'll burry them at Forks Cemetery, is that okay?"

"Yes." His voice was weak, barely auditable to the human ear.

"I guess we'll be going then, we're very sorry."

"And I to you" He said.

With that, we were on our way back to Lake Michigan to round up the others.

**Charlie's POV**

After Doctor Cullen was gone, I cried, for a long time. I couldn't bare it. I wanted my baby back, my sunshine. I missed her. After my depression had subsided, I had to call Renee.

"Hello?"

"Renee, it's Charlie, I had some bad news" My voice cracked.

"What is it Charlie?"

"Bella-"

"What happened to her, did she fall down again?"

"No, she's dead."

There was a long pause, silence, utter silence.

"Charlie!" She screamed. "How dare you play a sick trick on me like that!"

"Renee! I'm not tricking you, that's a horrible joke! She and Edward were in a car accident!"

"NO! She can't be dead! After all those mean things I said?! NO! She's not dead!"

I sank to the floor and began to sob. I heard the phone went dead and I went to my room and lied on the bed, drowning in my sorrow. I now knew what it was like when Edward has left Bella. No other pain could describe it, you just didn't want to live anymore. Everything that was important, isn't. Everything you loved, you don't. A sinking feeling began in the pit of my stomach, I drifted to sleep praying that this was a nightmare.

**Renee's POV**

I had just gotten the worst news of my life. Bella, my only daughter, was gone. I had been such a bitch to her. My daughter was just staring a new life, with her husband and now they were both dead, worse yet, my grandchild was gone too. I heard a loud noise and I realized it was me. I was screaming, loudly. I kept repeating "NO! NO! NO! She can't be dead, she's not dead." Phil was comforting me. I had guessed he'd already known what had happened. I sulked to my room to have cry and cry and cry some more.

**Esme's POV**

Poor Charlie and Renee. They were so heartbroken. It reminded me of when I lost my son. I just hoped they didn't do anything that drastic though, but Alice hadn't said anything so I was pretty sure that they'd be okay. The drive took longer this time, traffic. Just because we can drive fast, doesn't mean humans do. When we finally reach the little hotel near Lake Michigan, where everyone was checked in, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were already in the parking lot, ready to drive back to Forks. We left the Audi there for Edward and Bella, to take to Pennsylvania.

Edward was standing with his arm around Bella. I was so happy she was finally going be apart of our family. Edward was so happy. Happier than any of us had seen in a long time. I loved Bella as my own daughter, and she was the final piece to our family. She wanted this just as much as we did, but we knew it was going to be hard for her.

"So you told Charlie?" Bella asked.

"Yes, we did honey."

"How did he take it?"

"He was a mess."

"This is my fault, I shouldn't be doing this…"

"Bella," Carlisle's voice spoke calmly. "We know this is hard, but this cannot be both way, this unfortunately, had only one outcome, since you wanted you choose our family, this is the only way to make a clean break. I wish there was a way for you to not have to choose, but this is the way it has to be." Bella's face was expressionless, hurt, somehow, in a twist of emotions, placed across her face, like she was remembering something, but she can back soon.

"Yes, I know, I just…ugh…I don't want to see them hurt." Bella said.

"We know dear, they'll forgive you, somehow, even if they don't know what happened."

I kissed Bella swiftly on the cheek, and hugged Edward.

_Edward, we'll be in Pennsylvania in about a week, take care of Bella._

"I always do." He smiled.

I turned an ran towards the car.


	11. It's A Lovely Day For A Funeral

**A.N okay for the funeral I'm going to start out in 3****rd**** person POV because it's a funeral so I want to everyone's POV to be shared, so don't flip out. **

**Me: Edward, come to me!**

**Edward: Sorry my fate belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Me: -Sobs-**

**Chapter 11-It's a lovely day for a Funeral**

"Dearly Beloved," the minister began, "we are gathered her today, August 28th to bury two wonderful people, whose lives were ended prematurely. Let's begin with a prayer." He said solemnly. "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallow be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven, give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, for thins is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever, Amen."

"We will now begin with the families, of the two lost loved ones. Charlie Swan, Isabella's father, will be saying his final words to her."

"Bells," He began, "I know that the last couple of years have been tough on our relationship, but I'm really glad I got to spend the last few years with you here. Edward took care of you, and I'm glad that you found your love. I loved your smile and the warm presents you had, I will miss that very much, I love you." Then Charlie spoke to the crowed, "As some of you know, Bella was expecting a child, the baby was also lost, and I am deeply devastated that I will never get to see my daughter and grandchild, grow old"

Charlie was sobbing, as was most of the crowed. All of Forks was there, even the werewolves were they're, but they knew what was really going on. They knew Bella and Edward and the baby were alive, somewhere. Jacob was furious and hurt. He wanted Bella but now she was married and expecting, it was too much for him.

Renee spoke next.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I got mad at you when you told me you were pregnant. I'm sorry that I didn't back you up, and was supportive of you, I'm so sorry. I was selfish to think that You and Edward were going to end up like I did, it was only because I loved you. I miss you an your presents and being there to support me during times of stress in my life, I should have returned the favor. I am really sorry, I hope you forgive me. I am going to miss you and Edward, a lot."

The Cullen's took there turn saying little phrases about Edward and Bella, even though they knew that they were safe and sound.

Carlisle spoke first.

"Son, Edward you were like a son to me, and I am truly happy that you found Bella. Bella you were like a daughter to me, and I will miss you loving spirit and optimistic personality. Edward I will miss your sense of humor and your all around kindness"

"Edward, you were the son I never had, well first son anyway. You were an genuine soul with a great personality and it devastates me so, that you had to go before I. Bella, you were a daughter to me. Your charm and personality was warm and friendly. I'm glad that you and Edward worked out so well, you had times of trial and error and you made it through, you two showed us what true love was" Esme said, with a heavy heart, figuratively of course.

"Edward, Bella, you were the two best siblings. We shared some pretty exciting times and you two were going to make it, I know it. I will miss you two deeply." Alice spoke.

"What can I say, Edward, you were the best brother, I could always mess around with you and still have a good time. Bella, you were my little sis, it was always fun to tease you too. I'll miss that the most." Emmett said.

"Edward, I know we weren't really that close but I want you to know that I did love you as a brother, and Bella, you made Edward happy, and I know we weren't really close either, but I want you to know, it was nothing personal." Rosalie said.

Last was Jasper.

"Bella, Edward, you were two amazing people. Edward you sacrificed a lot as did you Bella, I know that you two were going to be happy together, forever, I will miss you two very much."

When everyone was finished the caskets were opened, but were empty, but everyone had been filled in, people put in flowers and CD's and notes and whatnot of things that they would remember them by. When the caskets were filled, they lowered them into the ground. When the caskets were buried everyone said their goodbyes to the Cullen's and the Charlie and Renee. As the ground was smoothed over it started raining. Afterwards some of the people went over to the Cullen's house and Charlie's house to talk about the funeral and send their condolences.

**Charlie POV**

The funeral was nice, it looked expensive too, the Cullen's had paid for it, they were so nice, why did it have to be those to kids, why? I put all the flowers in vases and cleaned up the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. Never again would I see her sit there and eat her dinner or watch her wash the dishes. I wouldn't catch her with Edward here when he wasn't supposed to be. I would never get to see her come home from college with her son or daughter, I would never get to be a grandfather. I would never see Bella ever again.

That to me was the most devastating thing ever.

**Alice POV**

The service was nice, even though I knew they were safe, or so I thought.

I was upstairs in my room with Jasper, when I had a vision.

Bella and Edward were in the Audi driving toward Pennsylvania. As they were turning a corner, I tractor trailer came around the corner and smashed into the Audi. Edward was okay, but Bella was unconscious in the passenger seat with blood dripping down her forehead.

Jasper brought me back to the present.

"Alice, what did you see?"

"Come on get up we have to go now!"

"Why, what did you see?"

"Bella and Edward do get into a car crash, and Bella is unconscious!"

Everyone had heard my explanation to Jasper and were already headed toward the cars, I hoped into my yellow porch and sped off into the east.

**Oh CLIFFY! Sorry! I know its kind of short, sorry for that too. I've been sick so hooray allergies!! -sarcasm- This wasn't originally in my plan of events but it was a spur of the moment thing so even Alice didn't see this coming : okay FYI there's going to be 1 or maybe 2 chapters before I make a chapter kind of like a diary going through the 9 months of pregnancy. So yeah whatever. Hope you enjoyed! Okay isn't **_**it's a lovely day for a funeral**_** part of a song, I don't remember, so if it is tell me!**


	12. Car Crash

**FINALS ARE A BITCH! Sorry it took me forever and a day to put this up.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV:**

"Mmmm, I feel sick." I said, closing my eyes. My head was leaning against the window and I was clutching my stomach. We were twisting and turning through mountains. It was making me nauseous. I felt a cold hand touch my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Edward meeting my gaze with his crooked smile.

"Feel better?" He asked teasing.

"Always." I mumbled, returning to my former position, accept this time, Edward grabbed my left hand and held it. Everything was finally coming together. Everything was finally taking shape and maybe finally, Edward and I could start our family together, without interruptions. Maybe my luck had started to change.

Nope.

The next thing I saw was an eighteen wheeler swerving on the narrow mountain path. Edward reacted quickly, trying to get out of the way, he put his arm across my chest and hit the guardrail and the car tumbled down the embankment. When we finally stopped, I could feel blood trickling from my forehead, arm and leg. Then I heard Edward.

"Bella! Bella are you alright? Please, Please, say something!" By this time, my head was spinning and I was becoming dizzy. I felt faint.

"Bella!"

"Im sorry, I'm sorry. I tried, I really did." Then everything went black.

**EPOV: **

"Im sorry, I'm sorry. I tried, I really did." She said. She didn't say anymore. She was gone, for now. I could hear her heartbeat, faint, but she was still living. I cradled her in my arms, trying to wake her up. I went and found my cell phone and called Carlisle.

"_Hello?"_

"Carlisle! We got in a car crash and Bella and… Help!"

"_It's okay Edward, were on our way, Alice saw it in her vision."_

"How long will it take?"

"_For us to get there? About 10 minutes."_

"Hurry! I don't know what's going to happen."

"_We're coming."_

I snapped the phone shut. Bella's body lying limp in my arms. Her heartbeat was stronger, but then I heard a faint beating. Another heart, then I realized, that was really the first time I had ever noticed the heartbeat, of my future daughter. For the first time, I was so very glad for my vampiric hearing. It was tiny, not strong, fragile, weak, little. In that moment I was both overjoyed and deeply saddened. Bella was breathing and her heart was still beating, but she wasn't conscious and yet my child's heart was beating, that's all I could ask.

Carlisle arrived. He brought his bag and made sure she was okay. Esme looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Bella's fine" He breathed. "Get her into the car."

I sat with her in the back seat of Carlisle's car and set her head in my lap. I stroked her strawberry smelling hair. I traced her features. She was so beautiful, awake and unconscious.

Carlisle put his bag in the car.

"The driver of the truck is dead, I called highway patrol and told them to get ambulances here, and I told them I was taking care of you and Bella, so they won't take Bella to the hospital. Now we are all going to Pennsylvania together, Alice and the others will follow us later. Now we have to get the things out of the trunk of the car."

After we have collected everything of value out of the car, I hopped in the back seat and sat next to Bella and put her head in my lap again.

Esme turned around in her seat.

"I'm sorry Esme." I said solemnly.

"For what?"

"You asked me to take care of Bella, and I didn't."

"Oh, dear. She's still alive you know. The baby is still alive. You, in my book, did your job as a husband, and a father, you protected them with your life."

She had never spoken such strong words to me. Well, there was the one time I busted a hole in the wall, but never words of such great importance.

"Thanks…Mom."

She smiled slightly and turned around in her seat as Carlisle got into the car and headed toward Pennsylvania.

**BPOV:**

I woke up with a large migraine and a stomach ach. I couldn't recall what had happened or where we were or anything.

"Your awake," Edward breathed.

"Yes. Um, What happened?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"No."

"We were in a car accident, with an truck, but everything's okay."

"That would explain the migraine.."

"Do you want something."

I was then I realized I was in the back of the car.

"Yeah, um, who's driving?"

He chuckled. "Carlisle. Alice had a vision at the funeral. She and the others stayed behind to make it look in conspicuous. Esme came too."

I rotated my head toward the front, Esme smiled lovingly at me.

"Hello, dear." She spoke in a quiet voice, then handed me some aspirin.

"The sooner I have this baby, the better." I mumbled. I was referring to the fact that a few months after my pregnancy, I would be a vampire. Edward kissed the top of my head. I sighed.

"I think you're going to be a great mother." He whispered.

I tilted my head back and leaned up to kiss his cold hard lips.

* * *

**I've noticed I am a sucker for minor tradgetys and romance**

**So, why do I hate Romeo and Juliet?**


	13. Moving In

**So I haven't updated in like forever in a day….sorry!?**

**Breaking Dawn in like a day! OME! Anyone going to a release party?**

**Sorry this is short but my next chapter im writing right now so it will be up by or on the second!**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV:**

When we pulled up to the house, it was similar to the house back in Forks. I was big, white, open, and there was a piano in the foyer. I stood there taking it in. The house was so familiar and so was the smell, but, it was still different, there was still something missing.

Edward unloaded my luggage and his, Carlisle and Esme helped unload theirs. Everything was already in the house, since this was one of the other homes they lived in. I walked upstairs into different rooms, trying to figure out where ours was, then I came to a room, it was bright, a light was coming out of the room, when I walked inside, I knew it was Edward's.

The walls were covered in CD's, and there was a bed in the corner, similar to the one we had before. Edward was lying on the bed, with his eyes closed as the sunlight came in through the French doors making his skin sparkle, in that instance it took me back to the first time he showed me the meadow. I leaned my head against the door frame, just watching him and smiled.

His eyes fluttered open, looking over to me, and he gave me a questioning look.

"What?" He said.

"Nothing," I said, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I really wish you would tell me what you were thinking."

"I was remembering the first time we went to the meadow, you were lying the same way."

"Ah, That was a an amazing day."

I rolled over onto my stomach and started tracing his arms. I unbuttoned his shirt. He opened one eye, I smiled then began to trace his perfect face. The I leaned down to kiss him, and caught him by surprise, which I liked doing. He rolled on top of me. Then once again, the moment was gone.

Rosalie.

"You know, she's already pregnant, are you trying for twins?"

"You're just jealous!" Edward shot back.

Then she stormed out of the room, and Emmett came in.

"Man I just calmed her down,"

"I HEARD THAT!" Rosalie shouted.

"You hear everything." He mumbled.

"I HEARD THAR TOO!" She shouted again.

"I rest my case." Emmett said as he carried his luggage to his room.

I turned to Edward confused.

"How'd they get here so fast?"

"They really weren't that far behind. Plus fast cars help," He said with his crooked smile.

"Now, where were we?" And He began kissing me again.


	14. Bella's Diary

**This is like Bella's Diary, as she's going through her pregnancy.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

September 13th

Today's my birthday so Edward of course was spoiling me. He bought me a car. A BMW.

Alice & Jasper got me a gift card to some upscale stored I've never even heard of.

Rosalie & Emmett got me a first aid kit, no doubt that was Emmett's idea.

Carlisle & Esme got me a camera so I can take pictures.

Thankfully, no one tried to kill me this year.

October 18th

I got my first ultrasound today! I saw it. I decided for it to be a surprise, I don't want to know yet. It's so tiny. Edward was there with me of course and so was Alice and Esme.

Rosalie didn't come, I think she's jealous.

November 9th

I felt the baby kick today! I was helping Esme cut up vegetables from the garden out back, when I felt it kick! I almost stabbed myself. Thankfully, it was just a little cut. That first aid kit Emmett got me really does come in handy. Edward smelled the blood and came bolting down the stairs. At first he thought I was sick because I was smiling while my hand was bleeding, but I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. His eyes widened. I clenched.

"What's wrong." Edward said, worried.

"The baby kicks harder, when you touch my stomach. If I didn't know better, I'd say this baby was part vampire." I smiled.

December 25th

Today's Christmas! We had lots of fun exchanging gifts. Edward and I even went driving though the mountains, the snow was so pretty, I guess I've become so accustom to the snow, I like it now. This is the first big holiday I've spent away from Charlie and Renee, I miss them, I wish I could call but they think im dead.

January 1st

The clan from Denali came down to visit us for New Years. Tanya was all over Edward, it was disgusting. Edward just shook it off, but the jealousy that was radiating from me to her and vice versa was so ridiculously high that poor Jasper had to leave the room. Everyone else seemed really nice, though their reaction was the same as the Volturi's and the Nomad's, the strange fact that I was a human and he was a vampire. And that I was pregnant by a vampire. I thought they would have gotten over that since they were at my wedding, apparently not.

February 14th

One thing about being pregnant over Valentine's day is you can't do anything. Everyone else went out on their special dates and whatnot, and here I am waddling around like a duck. I can't do anything. So Edward and I got each other little gifts. Edward got me a teddy bear (I told him nothing over twenty-dollars, heirlooms included.) I got him a CD of a new band, I thought he'd like, and he did. We planned to just sit and watch movies all night, but that turned into him kissing me, me kissing him for about 3 hours, until I fell asleep.

March 23rd

Edward and I went to the town fair they have every year. It was so fun. They never had anything like this in Forks. Edward won me this huge teddy bear, of course, but he was perfect at everything. Everyone stared at me, which made me more self-consious than ever. All of the girls were staring at Edward, I felt bad for him because he can read there minds. I'm guessing everyone thought that we A.) weren't married and B.) I was easy, since I was pregnant.

April 5th

The baby is due soon, so Alice threw me a baby shower, sorta. She took me out shopping and bought all these clothes for the baby and toys. When we came back Edward had a surprise for me. He took threw a doorway, I thought was a closet, right off our bedroom, into a nursery they'd painted while I was gone with Alice. It was so cute, I cried. Stupid hormones.

* * *

**Okay so the next chapter is probably going to be the end : / **

**Unless you want me to keep going, for a couple more chapters, but I am writing a sequel to this.**


	15. Bundle Of Joy

**Sorry readers, since Breaking Dawn came out, it made my story kind of pointless. And with the whole midnight sun drama and the movie, I thought y'all might have your hands full, I know I did. I loved the movie BTW, but they did leave out some parts : / ah, well. Enjoy the last chapter.**

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

"Bella, honey. You're going to have to push." Alice said in her usual compassionate tone. I started at Edward as I squeezed his hand. Edward's face was unreadable. I think he was coaching himself, not to have a total meltdown. I turned my head back and tightened my face muscles and pushed as hard as I could.

"Push," chanted Alice, "Push!"

After two hours of pushing and pouring out blood, sweat and tears. Carlisle sucked in a breath.

"It's a girl." He whispered. And with that I laid back, exhausted.

"What do you want to name her?" Asked Alice.

"Clara Elizabeth Cullen," I said, breathlessly.

Even though my eyes were shut, I could almost hear the smile in her voice. Alice picked up a pen and neatly inscribed _Clara Elizabeth Cullen_ on the birth certificate.

Carlisle signed it, then left the room to tell the others.

"Would you like to hold her?" Asked Alice.

"Yes," I murmured.

She handed her to me, and I did the only thing a newly mother could do: cry. Then out of the blue, Clara bit me.

"OUCH!" I yelped. Alice made a swift motion, and scooped up Clara. Blood oozed out of the wound. I recognized that bite mark from somewhere, then I glanced down at my other hand. I saw the shiny crescent shape that was permanently on my hand, from James. I looked at Edward. He had a grimace on his face.

"Is she…" I started to ask. "Yes, she's a vampire, but only half." He said in a low voice.

"How long will she live?" I asked. The thought of not having her while I live forever, would be unbearable. "Forever," He said. "She'll grow to be eighteen, then stop. Alice has seen this sort of thing before, when she was studying down in South America." He breathed.

"She's obviously not venomous." I mumbled.

"Not yet," Alice added. "She will be though when she's fully grown, which should take about a year."

"A year?" I questioned.

"Since she's half a vampire, she's going to grow up ten times faster than a normal human."

"So she'll be all vampire?"

"Mostly, except she can eat human food, and she's more resistant to blood. She also has a beating heart." Edward interjected. "And look at her eyes." I shifted my eyes to Clara. Her eyes were the most beautiful emerald green eyes. "Oh my." I gasped.

"Those were the color of my eyes before I was changed." Edward chuckled.

"They're beautiful."

"So are you."

I smiled. "Can you read her mind?"

"Yes, and she knows who we are."

I smiled. The family I always wanted was now almost complete.

Almost.

"So when will I be changed?" I asked meekly. Edward went rigid, of course.

"Don't even start with me, you promised."

He groaned. "I know, I just -- I know." He said defeated.

"So when?" I asked.

"Give me a week?"

"Fine." Then I fell back asleep.

**Originally I wasn't going to add this, but what the hell.**

**EPOV**

After Bella had fallen asleep, I took my newly born daughter, out to meet the family. Even though Clara was half vampire, she was still very fragile. I emerged from the upstairs bedroom with Clara in my hands and Alice at my side. I went down into the living room. They stood up as we entered.

"Everyone, this is Clara Elizabeth Cullen." They let out a huff. Jasper calmed everyone down.

"Finally, I have a little sister," Emmett chuckled. Jasper stood back knowing that she was half human. Then Rosalie, the only one who was sitting down, stood up and walked toward me.

"Edward, can I hold her?" I willingly handed over Clara.  
"She's beautiful."

"I know."

______

**BPOV**

A week had flown by in a matter of what seemed like minutes. Which meant it was time to change me. I looked to the sky.

"Twilight again." Edward murmured.

"Yes, it's so peaceful

"Bella --" He started, but I cut him off.

"Edward, I want this, I want to be with you."

"I know, Bella, I just want you to know, that I love you."

He leaned down to kiss me, he was passionate. The most passionate and free he'd ever been before now. His snow cold lips had left a trail of kisses down my neck, then he hesitated near the base of my throat. Then a sharp pain that I know all too well was back again. The fire returned and I let out a scream. I could barely see Edward's lips mouth the words 'I'm sorry.' Then I shut up and closed my eyes, and chose to suffer in silence. This was in a way the spot where I first had realized the purpose for my life and this is where it would end...or rather begin, and even though I was dying, it seemed as if I had just begun to live.


End file.
